


How am I

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 現代Paro，如果他們高中畢業前沒告白的if
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 4





	How am I

兩個人在大學選了截然不同的方向，而且學校也距離非常遙遠，千空如預期那樣繼續走化學系，而司則因為體育比賽得金牌保送體育系，二個人的學校都離家很遠，所以高中畢業後就搬到學校附近住。  
他們各自因為大一繁忙的生活斷了聯繫，寒暑假也因為系上的營隊和比賽錯開了回家的時間，但越長時間沒有聯絡，反而讓他們找不到理由再跟彼此聯繫，就這樣轉眼過了二年多。  
中間有幾次千空曾經想試著聯絡司，可是當他打開SNS，從為數不多的聯絡人名單內找到那個熟悉的名字，就停留在空白的對話框，過去從不缺少話題的他們卻突然連問候都不知道該怎麼開始，然而那樣落空的情緒很快就被行事曆上未完成的代辦事項塞滿，漸漸的與司的對話框就消失在千空手機螢幕的尾端。  
直到某天千空又在學校的實驗室睡著，學弟阿鉻突然把睡在沙發上的他搖醒，原來是他放在桌上的手機響了好幾次，他勉強把自己從睡意裡拉回現實，接起電話原來是百夜問他最近有沒有要回家，大學的學生特地從家鄉帶來一大箱新鮮蘋果送他，他一個人吃不完，才問千空要不要回家時順便帶一些回學校。  
聽著百夜的聲音，千空不禁泛起柔和的笑容，雖然他知道蘋果大概只是對方想要看看他的藉口，但他還是說最近實驗室的報告也到一個段落了，就和百夜約定下個星期回家幾天，千空沒跟百夜太多閒話家常便掛了電話，然而當他才剛按下螢幕上的紅色圓圈，桌面上就跳出一則SNS的訊息。

『好嗎？』

只有簡單的二個字卻讓千空著實地愣住了，名稱顯示著他再熟悉不過的名字，他用指紋解鎖後，點開SNS的留言，對方連頭貼的照片都和二年多前的一樣，他的手指在手機螢幕上方停留，卻不知道該怎麼回答司的問題。  
千空先是輸入了「老樣子」，卻又覺得很不像自己會有的回答而刪掉，「為什麼突然找我？」好像又顯得唐突，最後他刪刪減減，只寫下四個字。

「很好，你呢？」

對話框的另外一邊冒著一個又一個氣泡，他猜想著司是在什麼情況下打著字，或許是日常練習中途的休息時間，對方身上還會像以前那樣掛著擦汗用的毛巾，一邊喝著水一邊拿著手機敲字；又或許是下課後正在車站等車，千空想起對方站在人群中總是鶴立雞群的身高，氣泡在他從腦海裡翻找出第三種可能前終於停止，浮出幾行文字。

『看了一場電影，覺得你會喜歡。』  
『男主角跟你很像。』  
『尤其笑的時候。』

原本坐在沙發上的千空又躺回剛才的位置，他枕著自己的手臂，看著對方回覆與自己的問題毫無關係的答案，短短的二年間，對流行毫無興趣的司看了電影，千空單手拿著手機，才發現自己已經不再像過去那樣了解這個人，但他又開始思考，有沒有可能，改變的也不只是司一個人而已。

「沒想到你也會看電影。」  
『回家前在車站看到海報，就買了票。』  
「石神車站？」

才剛打出老家附近的車站名稱，千空就有些後悔了，那讓他看起來像是個念舊的人，彷彿只有他還停留在二年前離開的那一刻——他們誰也沒有把話說開的那天。  
他想收回才剛發出的訊息，然而手機另一頭的司早已讀取了他發出的訊息，若是千空這時收回，便顯得他欲蓋彌彰，對話框的另一邊持續吐著泡，沒過多久就得到對方的答覆。

『嗯。』  
『以前放學都會經過的那家老戲院。』  
「你回家了？」

千空在打完後又敲了幾句話，但還沒完全輸入完畢就又全部刪除，似乎也在等待他一般，司的對話框沒有出現動靜，直到他停下手指，讓輸入框再次留白。

『回家整理一些東西。』  
『你最近會回來？』

這一次千空盯著自己懸在空中、手指緊握著的手機，安靜地實驗室只剩下散佈在周圍的儀器運轉聲，但他總覺得能夠聽見自己的心跳聲，心臟在肋骨下一次又一次壓縮、舒張，把血液施加壓力後傳送到全身，人體的運行方式他都清楚，可是他不懂司字裡行間帶來的期待，為什麼會讓自己如此躁動。  
他把與百夜約好的時間敲進對話框，卻遲遲沒有按下送出，整整二年沒見面，他的確想看看司現在過得如何，但理智又不斷說著那些看似一般的對話不過是他的自作多情，否則他們不會這麼長一段時間沒有聯繫。

「下星期。」  
「百夜要我回去拿蘋果。」  
『有東西要還你。』  
『你弄丟找很久的那條圍巾，我找到了。』

在畢業前夕，他弄丟用了多年的圍巾，黑白方格子，邊緣已經有些脱線，千空不是特別偏愛那條圍巾，只是習慣了——就像他曾經也習慣和司一起度過的那些時光。  


「在哪裡找到的？」  
『我家。』

千空沒再多問，但那時候他也曾經問過司有沒有見到他的圍巾，可是對方只是搖了搖頭，之中的可能性讓千空忍不住多想，會不會自己的圍巾並不是搞丟，可是當這個念頭興起，他不禁又嘲笑自己的多心。  
司並沒有理由要做這種不合理又無聊的事情，況且，那不過是條舊圍巾罷了。  


「這次會待多久？」  
『到你回學校為止。』

看著快速出現的句子，千空笑了出來，在那短時間的對話裡，似乎又找回當年的感覺，他在對話框打了幾個字後，按下送出。

「那如果我永遠不回去呢？」  
『⋯⋯』  
「開玩笑的。」  
『那我會等你。』

當時的他找遍了自己曾經去過的地方，學校、家裡、圖書館和實驗室，但始終無果，千空當時猜想或許是掉在回家的路上，現在卻突然出現在司的手中。  
那我會等你。  
千空盯著簡單的幾個字，彷彿放棄一樣把手機收進白袍的口袋裡，用手臂遮住自己的臉，他深吸一口氣後緩緩吐出空氣，好像這樣就能把一直以來悶在胸口的那股感覺全部釋放。  
即使過了二年多，沒說開的那些話依然還留在他心裡的某個角落，被他小心翼翼地保存著，千空不禁想著對方說的那句話，司說會等他——那究竟會等多久？  
然而等到他重新拿出手機，依舊沒有對那個壓在心裡多年的問題追根究底——如果是二年，你等不等？

**Author's Note:**

> 金黃的銀杏樹再次滿開了  
> 那一年樹下的約定已解散了  
> 儘管藍天仍像青春般清澈  
> 我們不再見了 自顧自活著  
> ——梁靜茹《我好嗎》


End file.
